


The Thing In Another World

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [13]
Category: The Thing from Another World (1951)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, POV First Person Plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The Thing From Another World, but from the point of view of the thing itself.
Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727173
Kudos: 1





	The Thing In Another World

We have been waiting for this time for a long while. The revolutions are correct and we must go. The planet’s orbit is within our reach, and it is only a matter of degrees and distance now.

We have crashed our ship, and now we wait, frozen, cold, immobile inside and beneath ice. Our craft has been also trapped. We wait now. We cannot sleep. We merely remain, as ever, awake and aware.

We have been moved. The creatures of this planet have taken us to another place. This place is not as cold, but we are still unmoving. A small darkness has covered the false sun. The cold is heating.

We move again.

The creature harms us, but we do not feel pain. The creature has shut the entrance to this place, but there is another that we find. It is stuck with a primitive clasping. We can break this.

The cold is around us once again, but it does not freeze us. We are invigorated by it. Smaller creatures attack us, and we lose a limb. That cannot be helped now. The cold is increasing and we must find dirt.

Dirt has been found.

The building is smaller than our craft was, but it is warm. There are many of our kind here, but they do not respond to me. They are stunted.

We have brought one of the smaller, vicious creatures in with us, and we water ourselves with it. Perhaps we will water these stunted brethren with it, though they do not cry out like our children. The larger creatures are coming. We must hide in the cold once more. We must also hide the smaller, dead creature.

They have found the small dead creature. Three of the larger creatures are here, tending to our brethren. They are the ones stunting their growth. Our limb has regrown. We are strong again. We must kill the larger creatures, and begin growing our children now.

There were three creatures here, but now we can only find two. This is strange, but inconsequential. The other creature’s absence only means we cannot grow as many of our children as before. But there are many such creatures here, and, soon, they will all feed our children.

The creatures try to harm us again, but we do not feel pain. We have been trapped in the dirt room, but this serves us well. Our children will grow strong here.

Our children hunger for their next watering. We must go find more creatures. The creatures’ trap was not well constructed and was easily broken. We are free. We can hear them through the walls of this place. Their noises grow louder. We have found them.

Burning.

They have set us burning. We must fight our way out. These creatures are more resourceful than we had thought. We collapse into the cold dirt and flee. The burning has stopped, but we must heal.

They must be punished.

These creatures of fire must be destroyed for our children. We will freeze them. We can stop the heat from arriving to them. They can no longer burn us. They will be the frozen ones.

These creatures have huddled together. They are in the last remaining heat place. We will go and destroy it, and then we can feed our children.

The creatures are noisy, stupid things. One of their set has come to us, speaking in their strange way. They wish for mercy, perhaps, but we do not show mercy to water when we drink it. We strike the creature and the creature falls.

These creatures will also fall. We shall water our saplings with them, and we shall inhabit this dirt planet.

Burning.

Everything is burning again.

Our children are not ready to be grown yet. Will they burn, too?

The burning.

These food creatures are not so stupid.

They burn us.

The final burning.

We will not grow again

We have failed.


End file.
